Truth
by Black-mustang3
Summary: To Maria men just don't measure up. So what happens when a certain dark haired man suddenly appears in her living room? Read and find out. Rated Mature for future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Maria smiled at the sounds coming from her living room, it was something that warmed her heart. She set the front burner of the stove to simmer and went to stand in the doorway between her living room and the kitchen. Crossing her arms Maria watched the scene unfold. Danny was screaming at the television set while his girlfriend flipped through a magazine occasionally looking up and laughing at him as he tried with no success to beat the video game he was playing. She caught sight of Maria and smiled for a moment before she lifted her lithe body from the sofa and walked over to her.

Alice, a red haired beauty who had always been Maria's friend, from the very moment they had met Alice had been in her life. She grabbed Maria's arm and drug her into the kitchen sniffing at the air and lifting the lids to all the pots that were simmering on the stove.

So, Alice started eying her with glittering green eyes, "I think we need to find you a boy toy." Her tone was completely serious so Maria had to hold back her laughter at her vocabulary.

"I'm perfectly fine how I am, Ally." Maria stated using her friends childhood nickname and making herself busy at the sink peeling potatoes. She deliberately hid her face from her friend.

Alice snorted, something that was very unladylike and leaned against the counter, "Really Maria, how long has it been?"

"Since what? I had sex or had a boyfriend?"

Alice let out a shriek of a laugh, "Maria! I'm serious! When was the last time you got down?"

Maria had to think about that for a moment, but in the end she really couldn't remember, and that, she decided, was really sad.

When she didn't answer Alice sighed, That long huh? She didn't wait for an answer before she marched across the kitchen and grabbed Maria by the hand and drug her into the living room.

"Danny! This girl needs to get laid." Alice announced at which Maria gasped and yanked her hand from Alice's surprisingly strong grip.

"Alice!"

Danny threw down his controller and stared at the two woman," Really Ally, do you have to be like that? I don't need to know my sisters needs and wants." He stared at his twin, who was a rather pretty girl. Like him she had light blond hair, and intense blue eyes. She was built like an Amazon however, tall, muscular and able to kick any mans ass that crossed her. Though, Danny couldn't decide if that was because she was born that way or because she was a cop, either way, his sister Maria was one bad ass chick.

Maria looked just as uncomfortable as Danny felt but Alice was relentless, and Lord knew that he loved her for it.

"You want to know why Maria cant land a man?" Alice stated as she plopped down on the sofa, "Its because no one measures up." She nodded as if she agreed with herself, "No one is tough enough, or smart enough or whatever." Her eyes focused on the television set and she smiled, "I think she needs a guy like him." She pointed at the game that was still playing.

Danny's bright eyes followed his girlfriends finger and when he saw what she was pointing out he snorted a laugh, "Vincent Valentine? Sweetie you do realize that hes not real."

Alice gave him a look that said he wasn't getting lucky that night, "I know that Daniel." She snapped, "I'm just saying that she needs a guy _like_ that."

Maria smiled slightly, I wish, she thought. She winked and headed back into the kitchen to finish up the meal she was preparing, she thought that Alice was going to follow her back into the steamy kitchen but when she heard giggles from the other room she smiled to herself, Alice had the strangest t ideas at times.

She pulled the cake that she had been baking for said strange friend out of the oven and set it aside to cool. If only she had a man that was able to take care of himself, but sadly, Alice was right not many men met Maria's standards.

The evening went smoothly, Alice made a fuss about blowing out her candles but in the end Maria won over. It was late when Danny and her left, and Maria hugged her friend, wishing her a happy birthday one last time and waved a goodbye from her doorway to her brother telling him shed see him soon.

Maria closed her front door softly wishing for once that she had someone to keep her company in her big house. It wasn't that she didn't like being on her own, but every now and again, Maria felt like she worked too much and for what? She had no family other then her brother, and no companion, other then her cat Moe. Turning from the door she slowly made her way into the kitchen to clean up the mess that she had made while cooking. She was almost to the door when she heard a noise coming from the living room, thinking it was Moe until he rubbed against her leg.

Frowning Maria looked down at her large tabby, and then toward the living room. She reached for her pistol that was in its holster which hung by the front door and tip toed through her house. She rounded the corner slowly, making little noise and froze as she caught sight of a tall figure standing in the middle of her living room.

"Freeze." She said firmly while she raised her gun at the man.

The man had his back to her, she was sure he was a man despite his long dark hair, for his very broad shoulders and stance. He was tall, taller then her 57 frame, Maria judged him to be at least six foot. He wore what looked to be a red cloak, and when he turned Maria saw that if covered the lower half of his face, but when she did see made her gasp slightly. Crimson eyes peered at her from under that jet black hair, a red bandanna was wrapped around his forehead she noted.

"What are you doing in my house?" She questioned her tone holding a note of surprise.

The man faced her fully and Maria rose her gun further noting the steel claw that adorned his left hand and the pistol that hung at his side.

"I do not know." His voice was deep and a little rough.

"Who are you?" Maria questioned, thinking that he looked at little too familiar.

"My name is Vincent Valentine."

__

OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO like you didnt see that coming. Haha. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman still held a gun to him, and Vincent didn't really blame her, he didn't even know how he had gotten here. One moment he was sitting in Tifa's bar and the next he was standing in some strange living room. He faced her fully, noting her warriors stance. he had no doubts that if he needed he could over power her, but he had no intention of doing that. With a small sigh he raised his hands slowly earning a jerk of her pistol.

"I mean no harm." He tried to put as much gentleness as he could muster into the single sentence. She seemed shocked and confused, and even a little scared.

"What was that name again?" She asked, her voice soft, almost like silk.

Vincent kept eye contact, hoping that would convince her to lower her weapon, "Vincent." He replied.

The woman seemed disbelieving but she lowered her gun slightly, "Impossible." She murmured and her eyes flickered to something beyond him and Vincent saw his chance. With lightning quick speed and a whirl of red cape he had her pinned to the ground removing the gun from her tiny hands.

Maria hardly had time to let out a yelp before she was flat on her back, but like the trained police officer she was she reacted quickly, her knee came up connecting firmly with his groin and when he grunted she rolled over the top of him, throwing a punch she was sure would have connected if he hadn't raised that steel claw of his. Her knuckles smashed into the medal and Maria felt a scream of pain bubble in her chest but she had no time to react as she was on her back again with the man pinning her wrists above her head. Panic flickered across her face and she bucked against him, "Let me go!" She screamed at him.

Surprise flickered over Vincent's features but he remained where he was, "Do not fight me." He said simply.

Maria was hopping mad, she could barely see straight, this man came into her house from God knows where, and here he was attacking her? She didn't think so! She tried to bring her knee up but the man had his thighs locked firmly in place around her waist. How was this happening? She was a trained police officer! How was it he was able to pin her so easily? She struggled but it was no use, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Who are you?!" She howled, her anger bubbling over.

"I have told you. My name is---"

"That's impossible! Fucking impossible! You're not real! You can't be real!" She screamed, and Vincent could see the panic in her eyes. His eyes flickered to where she had been looking before, could it be possible? Could he have jumped realms? And if so how?

"Do no fight me and I will let you up." He told her and slowly sat back to a kneeling position in front of her. He watched as she sat up, her blond hair falling over one shoulder, she watched him with a nervousness that worried him, it was a if she were afraid he would suddenly jump upon her and to as he wished. It was unsettling. His crimson eyes fell upon her neck, where a thin white scar ran from the hinge of her jaw down and under her shirt. He found himself wondering who would have marred such lovely skin.

Maria glared at him, as she rubbed her hand, "So you're Vincent Valentine." She muttered, her tone didn't seem convinced, in fact, she spoke as if she thought she herself was crazy. The very idea that he had just simply materialized out of her television set was enough to send her away to a padded room for the rest of her life. No, she couldn't tell anyone that she thought that some man from a damn video game was kneeling in her living room. And she was sure it was him, there was no other way he could have just appeared in her house.

"Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly and this seemed to take Vincent off guard. He watched her with those crimson eyes and nodded slightly.

Maria stood suddenly, and walked passed him, Vincent was stunned, and confused, and he wanted to know what was going on. He stood and watched her walk away, noting the slight sway in her hips. He felt strange, almost like he shouldn't be noticing things like that with a woman whose name he didn't know. He followed her slowly into a large kitchen that was decorated in dark stone and blue tile. He watched as she filled a plate with food and set in on the bar counter standing back.

"What is your name?" Vincent asked softly as he came to a seat.

"Maria."


End file.
